Aurore Noire
by Lynn Silverstone
Summary: UA. Harry Potter est le Survivant et a grandi heureux entouré de ses parents et ses amis. Et son frère jumeau alors? ... Disons juste qu'il a du boulot! -Note explicative de la "disparition" au prologue ou mon profil- .
1. Prologue: La guerre est finie

**Titre: Aurore Noire**

**Auteur: **Lynn Silverstone

**Résumé: **UA. Harry Potter est le Survivant et a grandi heureux entouré de ses parents et ses amis. Et son frère jumeau alors? ... Disons juste qu'il a du boulot!

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, ses personnages et son univers appartiennent à J.K.R

**Notes:** Un petit malin -pas si malin que ça- a piraté mon compte, et a effacé toutes mes données et ma fanfiction. Donc, je re publie la fanfiction qui a subi quelques modifications.D'ailleurs, petit sondage, à ceux qui avaient lu la première version (et qui vont relire), vaut-il mieux que je publie tous les chapitres que j'avais déjà publié d'un coup ou au fur et à mesure ?

**Prologue  
La guerre est finie**

En fondant une famille avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, Lily Scarlett Evans- Potter n'aurait jamais crû un jour que son bonheur familial puisse être détruit par qui que ce soit. Pourtant, ce soir, elle venait d'apprendre que sa famille était menacée. Pour James Aldous Potter, le pire était de savoir que c'était leur plus redoutable ennemi qui en voulait à ses enfants. Le jeune couple avait déjà confronté trois fois Lord Voldemort, le terrible mage noir qui exterminait les moldus, sorciers né-moldus.

James et Lily étaient ainsi déterminer à protéger les chairs de leur chair et se confronter une nouvelle fois à Lord Voldemort. Mais leur respectueux mentor, Albus Dumbledore, ne leur laissa guère le choix. Après leur avoir révélé que c'était suite à une prophétie que Voldemort les traquait, Dumbledore força la famille Potter à se cacher dans une vieille maison de Godric's Hollow qui était à la disposition du mage. James et Lily s'étaient donc installés avec leurs enfants, deux faux jumeaux.

Très vite, leur mentor conseilla -pour ne pas dire obliger- la famille Potter de se cacher sous Fidelitas. Mais ils devaient faire attention. Parmi leurs proches se cachait un traître. Et pas n'importe quel traître ! Quelqu'un qui agissait pour Voldemort, les avait fait confronter une fois au Seigneur des Ténèbres et à cause de qui plusieurs membres de l'Ordre du Phénix avaient péri.

James soupçonnait depuis quelques temps son ami lycanthrope, Remus Lupin, à l'instar de Sirius Black qui avait observé le comportement étrange de leur vieil ami. James Potter s'était tourné naturellement vers Sirius Black, en tant que gardien du secret du Fidelitas. Mais celui-ci eu une idée, qui était loin d'être brillante, au vu des conséquences à venir. Il proposa à ses deux meilleurs de choisir le calme et timide Peter Pettigrow. Lily avait été sceptique : une telle charge sur les épaules du timide Peter pouvait être lourde.

Tout était clair et prévu dans l'esprit de James Potter. A l'aube du 31 octobre, la maison sera sous Fidelitas de Peter Pettigrow. Cependant, le jeune père était inquiet. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de ses parents depuis un moment et il se demandait s'ils savaient où il était. Mais la veille du 31 octobre vint interrompre ses inquiétudes :

James et Lily ne pouvaient pas sortir de leur maison de Godric's Hollow, mais ils avaient énormément besoin de sortir, prendre l'air ou tout simplement changer d'endroit, de maison. Cependant, la veille du 31 octobre, une agréable visite vint leur proposer ce désir.

Trois coups avaient toqués contre la porte d'entrée. Les Potter n'attendaient personne, et ils furent un instant effrayés. Est-ce que Voldemort prendrait la peine de toquer ? James trouva cette idée absurde et alla ouvrir. Ce fut avec une joie et une surprise non dissimulée qu'il accueillit ses parents.

-Papa ! Maman ! Quelle joie de vous voir !

Lewis et Milena Potter furent accueillir sous les embrassades de leur petite famille, comme ils aimaient les appeler.

-Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis content de vous voir ! S'exclama James. Mais comment avez-vous su que nous étions ici ?

-Oh, du calme, James ! Souffla Lewis, manquant d'être étouffé par les bras de son fils. Nous avons vu Albus ce matin et après une longue argumentation, il nous a autorisés à venir vous voir. Il nous a suspecté d'être le traître, James ! S'offusqua le vieil homme.

-Quoi ? Vous ? Le traître ? Dit James, qui n'en revenait pas.

-Oh non, c'est impossible. Vous êtes trop bon pour ça. Rassura Lily.

Celle-ci invita ses beaux-parents au salon et leur servit le thé.

-Vous voulez un biscuit avec ? Proposa Lily…

-Ou un bonbon au citron ? S'amusa James.

-Oh non, James pas ça ! Le gronda gentiment sa mère. Albus nous a offert ce matin et je me demande comment il fait pour en manger autant.

-Je ne suis pas si sûr qu'il en mange tant que ça, Mimi. Enchaîna Lewis, pensif. Il me donne toujours l'impression qu'il n'arrive jamais à finir ses paquets de bonbons au citron et qu'il en propose toujours pour qu'on l'aide à les finir.

Lily jeta un œil à son mari, l'air de dire qu'elle n'était pas vraiment de l'avis de Lewis.

-Et sinon, comment vont les gnomes ? S'esclaffa Lewis.

-Lewis !

-Papa ! Ne les appelle pas comme ça ! Ce sont des enfants, de tous petits enfants mais surtout pas des gnomes !

-Ne faîtes pas trop de bruit ! Intervint Lily, un peu dure. Ils font la sieste et on a eu du mal à les faire coucher.

-Quoi ? Les faire dormir en pleine journée à cet âge ? S'exclama Lewis de surprise. Et puis quoi encore ? James gambadait partout à cette période…

-Ca doit être pour ça qu'on est si fatigué. Coupa Milena, l'air de rien.

-Oh, Mimi, pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? Je suis en pleine forme, moi !

-Tu dis ça, mais demain matin, tu me supplieras de te mettre tes gouttes parce que tu es trop fatigué pour le faire.

-Vous voulez voir les enfants ? Demanda James, interrompant les remontrances entre ses parents, par expérience, il savait que ça pourrait durer longtemps. Ils doivent être réveillés par la voix de papa, maintenant.

-Oui, bonne idée, allons voir les gnomes ! Renchérit Lewis en se levant, laissant derrière lui la tasse chaude de thé à peine entamée.

Sa femme le rejoignit, aussitôt son thé fini et un bref remerciement à Lily pour le goûter. Les deux femmes arrivèrent quelques temps après les deux hommes dans la chambre des enfants. Ceux-ci étaient aux alertes, comme s'ils fouillaient de partout. Inquiètes, les deux femmes regardèrent dans la chambre et virent un enfant aux cheveux noirs jouer dans son berceau tandis que dans l'autre berceau….

-Jack ! Où est Jack ? S'alarma Lily.

-Justement, on le cherche ! Répondit son mari.

Aussitôt, Milena s'éclipsa de la chambre tandis que Lily se mit à crier le nom de son fils cadet. Lewis avait interrompu ses recherches pour discuter avec Harry qui avait la bouille de James et les yeux verts de Lily :

-Dis donc toi, tu ne sais pas où est ton frère ?

-Na.

-Comment ça « Na » ? Tu ne sais vraiment pas où peut être ton frère ?

-Na.

-Tu ne l'as pas vu ?

-Na.

-Bon sang ! S'emporta brutalement James. Je ne comprends pas comment Jack réussit toujours à s'échapper de son berceau. On fait tout pour qu'un idiot de mage noir ne vienne pas lui botter les fesses et lui, il se barre sans cesse de son berceau !

-Chut, James, chut !

Lily le prit dans ses bras pour le calmer mais son mari paraissait sur le point d'exploser.

-L'est où, Dzack ? Demanda la voix douce et enfantine du jeune Harry.

-Jack est là. Annonça Milena en rentrant dans la chambre avec le bambin dans ses bras.

-Jack ! S'exclamèrent les trois adultes.

-T'étais où, canaille ? S'amusa de gronder Lewis, en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras.

-Oui, il était où ? S'énerva James.

-Dans la salle d'eau en train de jouer. Répondit calmement Milena, pour ne pas énerver de plus son fils.

-Encore ? S'étonna Lily dans un hoquet.

-Comment ça « encore » ? Demandèrent Lewis et Melina, surpris de cette réflexion.

-Depuis qu'on est installé ici, on le retrouve toujours là-bas.

-Alors, comme ça, t'es un explorateur de la cuvette des toilettes ? S'amusa Lewis en chatouillant Jack, qui riait sous l'emprise de son grand-père mais aussi sous le regard noir de James.

-Ah oui, James, Lily, nous sommes aussi venus vous voir pour vous proposer quelque chose. Annonça Milena d'une voix douce.

-Ah oui, quoi donc ?

-Et bien, Albus nous a dit que vous ne sortez jamais d'ici et êtes continuellement en train de vous occuper des enfants. Nous trouvons cela dommage et pensons vous faire un peu de bien. Je crois que ça fait longtemps que vous n'avez pas été au Manoir Potter. Le Manoir est grand et peu fréquenté. Vous pourriez en profiter tous les deux pendant que nous gardons Harry et Jack. Cela fait longtemps que nous ne les avons pas vus. Albus a accepté notre requête et nous pourrons nous y arranger quand vous le voulez.

A la vue des regards pétillants de James et Lily qui étaient coincés depuis trop longtemps, Milena et Lewis virent qu'ils étaient d'accord. James, excité de pouvoir sortir, approuva et décida de faire le lendemain soir. Lily qui n'avait pas dit encore un mot, intervint et rappela à son mari le programme de la matinée prochaine. James acquiesça qu'il s'en souvenait et qu'il demanderait à leur gardien du secret d'écrire sur un papier leur adresse qui sera donné aux grands-parents Potter. Lewis et Milena furent ravis et s'amusèrent encore un peu avec les jumeaux avant de repartir chez eux.

Le lendemain matin, tout se passa comme il était prévu. Peter était arrivé chez ses amis, s'en vraiment savoir pourquoi. James ne lui avait pas tout avoué quand il l'avait contacté. Ce fut avec une joie apparente que Peter apprit et accepta son rôle. Le sort du Fidelitas avait fonctionné à merveille et Peter avait alors écrit l'adresse sur un papier et était repartit heureux.

Plus tard, dans la journée, les grands-parents Potter étaient arrivés dans la rue et étaient déconcertés de ne plus voir la vieille maison. Cela leur fit tout étrange quand ils virent leur fils apparaître au milieu d'un champ, comme s'il dévalait un perron. Ils comprirent que c'était là et lurent le mot. James et Lily quittèrent la maison, après avoir fini leur inspection des sorts de protection et toute recommandation envers Lewis et Milena.

Harry passa une grande partie de son temps avec sa grand-mère tandis que Jack monopolisait l'attention de Lewis pour explorer les canalisations de la salle d'eau, à la grande joie du vieil homme, éternel grand enfant.

Le soir était venu, amenant avec lui la noirceur de la nuit et l'entrain des enfants moldus pour Halloween. L'heure était aussi venue pour coucher les jumeaux. Milena bordait Harry dans son berceau, qui était face à la porte tandis que Lewis reposait Jack dans son berceau, qui était dans le coin opposé où était Harry. Aussitôt dans leur berceau, les jumeaux s'emparèrent de leur doudou respectif, la peluche d'un chien noir pour Harry et un croissant de lune pour Jack. Lewis s'en amusa, se disant qu'au moins, il y avait une lune pour protéger ses petits-fils parce que les ténèbres de la nuit envoûtaient Godric's Hollow.

Les deux garçons ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir sous les regards bienveillants de leurs aïeuls.

Soudain, une explosion retentit au rez-de-chaussée, déclenchant par la même occasion le système d'alarme pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Milena voulu crier par un quelconque réflexe, mais Lewis la devança en plaquant sa main sur la bouche de sa femme « Chut » et tirant sa baguette. Le vieil homme s'élança dans la maison. A peine eu-t-il descendu les escaliers que sa femme entendit siffler des mots d'horreur.

_AVADA KEDAVRA._

Les deux petits garçons avaient été réveillés par l'explosion et pleurèrent de concert, par peur. Milena n'avait pas vu venir. Elle avait sorti sa baguette, fermé la porte de la chambre et lança un sort d'apaisement sur Jack pour le faire taire et l'empêcher de quitter son berceau. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire de même pour Harry, la porte voleta à travers la pièce. Milena bondit devant Harry, encore allongé, pour le protéger des éclats, pointant sa baguette sur l'étranger, le visage crispé par la terreur. Un ricanement lui fit front avant de gronder.

_AVADA KEDAVRA._

De son berceau, Jack vit le corps de sa grand-mère tomber, sans vie, alors qu'Harry se redressait, levant ses yeux verts vers la silhouette noire qui venait d'entrer.

-Comme si un enfant pouvait me vaincre… Persifla la voix. _AVADA KEDAVRA_.

Un jet de lumière jaillit de la baguette sur Harry. Mais par un curieux phénomène, au moment où le jet aller frapper l'enfant, il sembla s'élargir et illumina la pièce dans toute sa grandeur, jusqu'à assommer Jack, avant de rebondir, se retournant sur l'envoyeur, marquant Harry d'une cicatrice. Le corps élancé s'effondra alors sur le sol en une pyramide de poussière, et de robes noires, une baguette à ses côtés.

James et Lily arrivèrent bientôt dans la maison, Sirius sur les talons.

-PAPA !

Le hurlement de James résonna tant dans la maison qu'il fit pleurer Harry, qui était resté seul dans son berceau. Les cris alertés de Lily et Sirius montèrent, et James les rejoignit :

-MAMAN ! NON !

La colère et le désespoir montèrent aux yeux de James tandis que Lily prenait Harry dans ses bras, interloquée du sang qui coulait du front.

-Par Merlin, que lui est-il arrivé ? Laissa-t-elle échapper dans un hoquet.

-Que se passe-t-il, Lily ? S'alarma Sirius. Qu'est-ce qu'il a au front ?

Ce fut un éclat de voix provenant de l'entrée de la maison qui lui répondit :

-JAMES, LILY ?

Remus Lupin fut le premier à arriver dans la chambre, tout essoufflé.

-Par Merlin, vous n'avez rien ! James !

Le lycanthrope se jeta aux côté de son ami, le berçant légèrement pour le remettre de la mort de ses parents.

-Elphias est en bas, il prévient Dumbledore. Annonça Remus. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Hoqueta-t-il en voyant le tas de poussière et de drap noir.

-On ne sait pas. Dit Sirius d'une voix enrouée. Il vaut mieux attendre Dumbledore pour nous le dire.

Les Potter et leurs amis n'attendirent guère trop longtemps avant que leur mentor arrive. Entre temps, James s'était relevé aidé par Sirius et avait pris Harry dans ses bras tandis que Remus tenait Jack, toujours assommé, dans ses bras. Hestia Jones et Elphias Doge étaient montés et avaient cacher le corps de Milena Potter, et encadrer les restes de Voldemort.

Ils accueillirent tous Dumbledore avec une impatience visible et avaient commencé à le harceler de question.

-Du calme, du calme ! Tenta d'apaiser le mage. Si vous m'expliquiez clairement ce qu'il s'est passé !

Lily expliqua alors que Milena et Lewis leur avait proposé de garder les petits ce soir là, et que James et elle pouvait profiter du Manoir Potter. Du au Fidelitas, ils avaient du donner l'adresse écrite par Peter et étaient partis dans le domaine familial. A cet instant, Sirius prit la parole. Il dit qu'il avait prévu une soirée avec sa fiancée et une de ses amies, et Peter.

Mais Peter ne s'est jamais présenté et Sirius a commencé à s'inquiéter. Il était donc parti à l'appartement de son ami, mais il n'y était pas sauf une chose qui ne devait pas y être : un masque de mangemort.

A ce moment du récit, tous, minus Dumbledore, eurent un hoquet de choc. Ainsi Peter était le traître ? Dumbledore envoya alors son patronus pour informer les autres membres de l'Ordre. Sirius reprit son récit, et raconta que sous un mauvais pressentiment, il avait envoyé un patronus à James et Lily à propos de Peter et savoir si tout le monde allait bien. Quand il reçu la réponse alarmé de ses amis, il décida de planter sa fiancée et son amie. Elles devaient être furieuses, et Sirius demanda un instant à Dumbledore s'il pouvait les prévenir. Il lui accorda, puis le vieil homme se dirigea vers James et Harry. Le bambin chougna quand il vit Dumbledore tirer sa baguette pour le pointer et écarter les mèches imbibées de sang.

Dumbledore examina longtemps Harry, le visage soucieux. Puis il se tourna vers Remus, où Jack se réveillait de son choc. Ce fut moins long, néanmoins les traits de Dumbledore étaient inquiets. Le mentor se tourna vers tous les adultes présents:

-Harry a défait Voldemort ! Clama-t-il d'une voix blanche et faisant fi de la stupeur générale, il continua : Voldemort, ici présent, dit-il en pointant le tas de cendres, a lancé le sort de la Mort sur Harry. Cependant, Harry l'a rejeté. Le sort s'est donc retourné sur celui qui l'a envoyé et l'a détruit.

-Mais pourquoi le corps de Voldemort n'est qu'un tas de cendre ? S'exclama Sirius. Ce n'est pas l'effet de l'Avada !

-C'est le pouvoir que Voldemort ignorait ! Dit Lily, abasourdie. C'est ça, professeur ? Vous nous aviez parlé de la prophétie et du pouvoir que Voldemort ignorerait. C'est ce pouvoir qui a détruit Voldemort.

-C'est exact, Lily.

-Alors, c'est fini ? La guerre est finie ? Dit James, hagard.

-Oui, la guerre est finie. Répéta Dumbledore mais ses yeux ne pétillaient pas.

Le vieil homme récupéra la baguette du plus-grand-fauteur-de-troubles-du-siècle et partit prévenir le Ministère.

Harry Potter n'était qu'un enfant d'un an et demi. Pourtant, il fut aussitôt considéré le Grand Sauveur qui avait vaincu l'un des plus terribles mages noirs, mais aussi comme le Survivant, le seul qui ait survécu au maléfice de la Mort. Ses parents, James et Lily Potter, sortaient de la perte de Lewis et Milena sans trop de peine, tant ils étaient fiers de leur fils. Ils aimaient répéter à toute personne qui venait remercier et féliciter le jeune enfant que sans eux, il n'y aurait jamais eu de Survivant pouvant affronter Celui-dont-on-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Leur égo avait pris un coup et celui de leur fils aîné aussi. Et à ceux-ci, toute personne leur répondait à tel point leur fils leur ressemblait tant : les magnifiques yeux émeraudes de Lily et le visage chaleureux de James.

Ce fut dès cette période que le monde sorcier associait la victoire et la paix au nom de Harry James Potter.  
Ce fut dès cette période qu'un autre petit enfant eu de vaines espérances d'attirer l'attention de ses parents.

---

Voili, voilou, Jack et ses amis sont de retour. Reviews? Ou pas?


	2. Poursuiveur de Pie et Plume de Phénix

Note: Je pense que je mettrais en ligne les chapitres 2 à 10 d'un coup, lors de la prochaine update. Parce que bon, à part le prologue et ce chapitre, les autres n'ont pas vraiment changé.

RARanonyme: Tiphaine: Triste que Rhys ne soit plus là? Je l'aimais bien aussi, mais son histoire menait à des incohérences autour de ce personnage et de ses proches, et de certaines intrigues... J'ai préféré "changer" de nom pour marquer la différence avec Rhys.

**Chapitre 1: Poursuiveur de Pie et Plume de Phénix**

Les préparations avançaient. La propriété était joyeusement décorée. Tout le monde -vraiment?- aidait, participait. Un remue-ménage incessant résonnait dans la maison. Pourtant, deux jeunes garçons ne bougeaient pas de la plus haute marche des escaliers.

L'un d'eux était debout, appuyé contre le mur adjacent à l'escalier. Il avait de courts cheveux châtains foncés et des yeux marrons. Il était visiblement plus grand que son ami. Ce deuxième avait posé sa tête contre la rambarde des escaliers. Ses cheveux châtains-roux s'entremêlaient et quelques mèches vinrent tomber devant ses yeux noisettes qui juraient avec sa peau diaphane. Ceci lui donnait un aspect continuellement maladif qui n'attrayait guère autrui.

Neville Londubat et Jack Potter. Les deux garçons étaient amis depuis leur plus tendre enfance.

Neville était le fils de deux grands Aurors, Frank et Alice Londubat mais il était au soin de sa grand-mère. Quand il était petit, Jack voyait souvent Neville venir à la maison avec sa grand-mère, invités par Lily. Il ne comprenait et ne savait pas où étaient les parents de Neville. Ce fut à l'âge de sept ans qu'il apprit son malheur: Frank et Alice avaient été torturés à coups de doloris par des Mangemorts qu'ils en avaient perdus la raison. Ils étaient internés à Sainte-Mangouste, et Augusta Londubat emmenait souvent son petit-fils là-bas. Le plus dur pour lui fut de savoir que le couple Londubat ne reconnaissait pas leur propre enfant. A ses instants où le cadet s'en rappelait, il se sentait infiniment proche de Neville.

Le jeune Potter reconnaissait quand même la chance qu'Augusta Londubat soit auprès de Neville. Sous ses airs hautains et fiers, elle était une femme généreuse et aimante, et prenait toujours soin de lui: lui qui était le dernier Potter, lui qui n'était pas le Survivant, lui qui n'était pas reconnu de ses parents. Il lui témoignait une profonde reconnaissance et un respect immense. Car après tout, elle était une des rares adultes à s'occuper de lui.

Un des rares adultes qu'il portait aussi particulièrement dans son cœur était Remus Lupin, son parrain, éternel célibataire et surtout éternel loup-garou. Il se souvint de la surprise de découvrir la nature de son parrain, si gentil, si doux, si compréhensif. Le contraire de son père et de son autre oncle, si fiers de Harry, si fermés d'esprit, si sectaires. Ces deux-là rabâchaient sans cesse à Harry que lorsqu'il entrera à Poudlard, il devra se méfier à tout prix des Serpentard, qui étaient tous mauvais, de futurs Mangemorts intéressés seulement par la magie noire. Parfois le cadet se dit souvent qu'il irait bien à Serpentard rien que pour embêter son père et son oncle. Et d'autres fois, il leur demandait alors si Peter Pettigrow était aussi à Serpentard. Ceux-ci se renfermaient et ignoraient complètement le faux jumeau de Harry.

Peter Pettigrow… Il avait trahi la confiance de ses amis. Il était devenu l'espion de Voldemort et avait volontairement avoué l'adresse des Potter à son maître. Sirius et Alastor Maugrey l'avaient retrouvés dans le Londres moldu. C'était par Remus qu'il avait tout appris du dernier Maraudeur. C'était évident que Sirius et James n'en parleraient pas, eux préféraient se rappeler des mauvaises farces qu'ils avaient faites à l'encontre des professeurs ou des Serpentards.

C'était aussi ainsi que le plus grand secret des Maraudeurs fut révélé: ils étaient des animagi pour aider leur ami loup-garou à mieux passer ses nuits. Ils avaient révélé leur secret pour mieux prendre Pettigrow au piège et pour bien l'emprisonner. Un rat peut fuir si facilement!  
Les pensées du garçon furent interrompues par son ami :

- Heureusement qu'ils nous ont oubliés, sinon on s'écraserait tous les pieds ou se cogneraient la tête…

- Alouette!

Neville s'esclaffa. Jack ne pouvait jamais se contrôler. Il devait toujours (se) dire « Alouette » juste après que quelque un ai dit le mot « tête ». C'était devenu un tic verbal. C'était venu après que sa mère avait appris à son frère et lui une comptine moldue dont il ne se souvenait plus des complets. Mais c'était aussi devenu une façon de se manifester, alors que tous les regards étaient tournés vers Harry.

- Au fait, il manque encore du monde? Demanda Neville.

- Oui, les Tonks!

- Ils viennent? S'exclama Neville de joie.

- Oui, bien sûr.

Visiblement, de savoir que les Tonks venaient ravivaient les deux garçons. Inutile de préciser qu'ils les appréciaient bien plus que les Black ou Potter, ou celle des Weasley.

- On descend? Ils devraient arriver. Proposa Neville.

- On descendra quand on les entendra arriver. Ils arrivent toujours en retard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors, en attendant?

Ils n'eurent pas vraiment d'idées pour s'occuper, et restèrent comme ils étaient, observant Lily Potter, Elena Black et Molly Weasley s'affairant à la cuisine, ou James Potter, Sirius Black et Arthur Weasley s'occuper de préparer les tables et les festivités à la moldue, pendant que Harry, Ron, Charlie et les jumeaux jouaient au Quidditch sous les yeux attentifs de Ginny et des trois sœurs Black, qui étaient jugées toutes trop jeunes pour y jouer- trop injuste…

Finalement, Neville tira son ami par la manche et se dirigea vers une pièce de l'étage. Ils entrèrent et rejoignirent Augusta Londubat, lisant dans un fauteuil. Lily avait insisté pour qu'elle ne participe pas, qu'elle se repose. Augusta avait beau paraître être une vieille femme mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle n'avait pas la forme. Elle possédait une grande réserve, mais avait accepté l'insistance de Lily. Au moins, elle était au calme !

Les trois occupants ne se dirent rien et restèrent silencieux. Jack soupirait intérieurement, espérant que les Tonks ne tardent pas.

A croire qu'ils l'écoutaient. Soudain, un bruit sec et dur provenant du salon attira leur attention et deux jolis olibrius s'écrasèrent joyeusement sur la table basse du salon.

- Dora! Alex! Gronda furieusement une femme.

Alerté, tout le monde arriva dans le salon pour accueillir les derniers invités.

- Ah enfin! Vous voilà, on se demandait quand vous alliez arriver! S'exclama Sirius en premier, en s'approchant d'eux.

Il prit chacun des membres de la petite famille Tonks dans ses bras. Petite famille, dans un premier sens, où les Tonks étaient bien moins grand que Sirius -en taille- mais aussi en nombres par rapport à la famille Black ou Weasley. Sirius avait tout d'abord embrassé Andromeda, sa cousine, la seconde Black acceptable. Elle avait été reniée de la « noble famille Black » quand elle fut éprise de Ted Tonks, un sorcier né-de-moldus, de Poufsouffle. De leur union, étaient nés Nymphadora, plus communément nommée Dora, et Alexander, plus communément nommé Alex. Ils étaient considérés par tous Black, comme les cousins préférés –aussi, parce qu'ils étaient les seuls.

Les Potter s'étaient vite liés avec eux pendant la Guerre, tout comme les Weasley. Ensemble, les quatre familles se considéraient comme un grand groupe. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils n'accueillaient pas d'autres personnes, d'autres familles, après tout, c'était le cas de Neville. Le couple Londubat avaient été très proches des Potter, et c'était naturellement qu'après le drame, Lily aidait et accueillait Augusta et Neville. Pourtant, au fil du temps, Lily semblait bien plus s'occuper de son fiston chéri qui avait vaincu Lord Voldemort que de Neville, ou même son autre fils. C'était pour cela que Jack et Neville affichait depuis leur petite enfance une certaine complicité. Augusta Londubat n'avait jamais rien reproché au couple Potter, mais parfois Jack avait l'impression qu'elle allait se dresser contre eux.

Le cadet Potter était parti, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne faisait plus attention à ce qu'il se passait. C'est quand il vit une ombre devant lui, qu'il revint sur terre. Il remarqua alors Dora qui s'était penchée vers lui, alors que le reste des Tonks sortaient dans le jardin.

- Bon anniversaire, gamin!

Ce fut avec un grand sourire que Jack se jeta dans les bras de la jeune femme pour la remercier. Dora était la troisième personne à le lui souhaiter. Et ce n'étaient pas ses parents les premiers, mais Neville et Augusta. D'ailleurs, ses parents ne lui avaient toujours pas souhaité, préoccupés de chérir le Survivant. Amer, Jack allait repartir dans ses pensées, mais Dora l'en empêcha en lui pinçant les joues comme s'il était encore un gros bébé.

-Alors, ça te fait combien, gamin?

- Hé, je sais plus un gamin! J'ai onze ans! La preuve, je rentre à Poudlard à la rentrée!

- Félicitation, gamin! Et à toi aussi! S'adressa la jeune femme à Neville.

- Et nous, on doit te féliciter pour tes Aspics? Demanda Jack.

- Bien sûr que vous devez! J'ai eu un O en métamorphose, gamins! Rétorqua vivement Dora.

Et sur cette entrevue, les cheveux violets devinrent rouges, ainsi que la peau de son visage, mimant d'être en colère. Les deux soi-disant gamins sourirent franchement tandis que la jeune femme se leva.

- Et où je dois poser ton cadeau, en attendant?

- Là-bas, sur le canapé.

- Ah?! Pas dehors avec ceux de ton frère?

- Non. Se renfrogna Jack.

- Oh okay, je vais les poser.

A peine eut-elle dit cela et qu'elle eut fait un pas, qu'elle s'étala par terre, brisant par la même occasion le cadeau qu'elle portait.

- DORA!

Les deux garçons accoururent à côté d'elle pour l'aider à se relever. La chute de la jeune femme avait alerté James et Sirius qui étaient dehors. Ils se précipitèrent vers elle.

- Poussez-vous! Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait?

- Vous auriez pu la blesser!

- Vous voyez pas que vous la gênez! Allez, poussez-vous!

Jack n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Son père et son oncle les accusait d'avoir fait tomber Dora ? N'importe quoi! La maladresse de la jeune femme était aussi connue qu'elle était métamorphage.

Sur ces mots si gentils des patriarches, les garçons reculèrent et Dora se leva. James vit alors le cadeau qu'elle portait à la main.

- Oh, c'est le cadeau de Harry. Attends! Je vais aller le poser sur la table dehors.

- Euh… non. C'est le cadeau de Jack.

- … Ah! Fut la seule réponse de James.

Il considéra un instant son fils cadet - pour la première fois de la journée, ou depuis plusieurs jours- puis le cadeau, et sortit, suivi de près de Sirius qui s'était assuré que Dora allait bien.

- Ah la la! Toujours aussi Potternel, ton père, Jack. Remarqua la métamorphage. Désolée pour le cadeau, je crois qu'il est un peu cassé. Ajouta-t-elle en remuant le paquet.  
- C'est pas grave, renchérit Jack. On est des sorciers.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Tiens, t'as qu'à l'ouvrir maintenant. Comme ça je le réparerai.

- Maintenant? Mais ce n'est pas encore prêt.

- Prêt pour quoi? Pour ouvrir tes cadeaux avec Harry?

Jack allait répliquer mais sa bouche resta ouverte, comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Qu'avait-il à répondre à ça? Neville avait raison. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir ses cadeaux en même temps que son frère. Il ne voulait même pas fêter cet anniversaire, avec son frère dans les parages. Il aurait voulu que toutes les attentions soient tournées vers lui. Et là, c'était bien ce qu'il se passait. Son ami, Augusta et Dora avaient portés toute leur attention sur lui. C'est pourquoi finalement, il prit le cadeau que lui tendait la jeune femme.

- Merci, Dora.

- Pourquoi me remercies-tu? Tu n'as pas encore ouvert ton cadeau!

- Merci d'être là.

Ce fut à ce moment que Remus choisit d'apparaître dans le salon, par la cheminée. C'était parfait !

- Remus! S'écria Jack. Je croyais que tu devais travailler!

- Et bien non, j'ai réussi à me libérer comme tu vois.

- Remus! Répéta rêveusement Dora.

Elle se tourna pour voir le nouvel arrivant, mais ne pu s'empêcher de renverser le pot de fleur qui alla se briser sur le sol, répandant de l'eau sur le tapis.

- Oh non, non, non. Maugréa-t-elle.

- Attends, je m'en occupe.

Le lycanthrope avait déjà sorti sa baguette et répara le vase où il remit les fleurs et de l'eau, puis lança un sort de séchage sur le tapis.

- C'est bon Lily ne se rendra compte de rien, si tu ne recommences pas. Ajouta Remus d'un ton taquin.

- Oui. Merci Remus. Répondit mielleusement la jeune femme.

Derrière, les deux garçons pouffèrent de rire. Ils avaient bien remarqué depuis le temps que leur amie n'était pas indifférente au charme du lycanthrope. Ce dernier se tourna vers son filleul.

- Bon anniversaire Jack.

- Merci.

- Où dois-je mettre ton cadeau? Demanda son parrain, en sortant un paquet de son manteau.

- Sur le canapé derrière toi, mais Jack va ouvrir ses cadeaux maintenant. Répliqua vivement Dora, plaquant toujours un grand sourire sur son visage. Son teint avait viré au rose ce qui amusa le lycanthrope.

- Oh vraiment? Dans ce cas-là, attendez-moi. Je vais saluer les autres. Ca risque de durer un petit peu.

Pendant ce temps, Jack s'était assis sur le canapé où étaient posés les cadeaux de Neville et Remus. Dora récupéra un instant son cadeau, promettant de le réparer. Elle se mit alors dos au jeune Potter et face à Augusta et Neville, ce dernier souriant grandement à la vue du cadeau. Jack en fut intrigué, et se promit de défaire le cadeau de Dora en premier.

Quand la jeune femme eu fini sa manœuvre sans faire de casse -elle en était fière-, elle se retourna et rentra dans Remus qui arrivait juste.

- Et bien, après les objets, c'est les gens que tu veux renverser.

- Que… que…QUOI?! Parce que tu crois que je fais exprès de bousculer et renverser ce qu'il y a sur mon passage.

- Hum… je dirais plutôt que tu en profites.

- Et si on en revenait à Jack ? C'est son anniversaire qu'on fête là. Intervint Neville.

Le nommé remercia son ami d'un geste de la tête, avant que tous présents se tournèrent vers lui pour la « corruption de cadeau », comme avait dit Dora.

Alors que les inviteurs et les autres invités festoyaient à l'extérieur en l'honneur de Harry -bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient bruyants !-, Jack profitait du calme de la maison pour ouvrir ses cadeaux en bonne compagnie. Il découvrit alors le cadeau de la métamorphage qui avait fait tant sourire son ami: c'était une figurine du poursuiveur Illiam Bertram des Pies de Montrose, son équipe préférée, et de loin la meilleure, selon lui. Bertram qui était le poursuiveur le plus doué de sa génération frimait sur son socle avec son balai et un souafle. Et la figurine n'avait aucune égratignure de son ancienne blessure. Touché d'avoir enfin une représentation de Bertram, Jack se leva d'un bond et enlaça Dora. Celle-ci faillit tomber sous le poids mais se retint de justesse, et enlaça à son tour le garçon. Cette présence féminine presque maternelle lui fit un bien fou.

- Merci, Nymphadora.

- Ne m'appelles pas comme ça, gamin! Rugit la jeune femme alors que ses cheveux et sa peau devenaient rouge vif de colère.

- Allez, ouvre tes autres cadeaux! Pressa Remus.

- Oui, c'est bon, c'est bon.

Jack empoigna alors le cadeau de Neville et Augusta, un livre sans doute. Il déchira l'emballage et ne fut pas surpris de voir qu'il s'agissait bien d'un livre: Des plantes et des potions de Taka Levélépié. Il se souvint alors d'une petite discussion qu'il avait eu avec Neville après avoir lu leurs lettres d'inscription, autour des différentes matières enseignées à Poudlard et avait chacun dit la matière qui l'attirait le plus: la botanique pour Neville et les potions pour Jack. Le choix du livre combinait très bien leurs préférences. Et c'était sûr que chaque fois qu'il lirait ce livre, Jack pensera à Neville ! Des friandises accompagnaient le livre, toujours de l'attention de Neville et sa grand-mère. Enfin, vint le cadeau de Remus. Jack fut émerveillé de découvrir un nécessaire pour entretenir une baguette magique.

- Merci oncle Mus! Mais tu sais, je n'ai pas encore acheté ma baguette.

- Oui, je sais. Et d'ailleurs, je te propose de t'accompagner acheter tes affaires pour Poudlard dans la semaine, ainsi que ta baguette. Tu acceptes?

- Bien sûr que j'accepte! Tu pensais que j'allais dire non? Par contre, faut demander la permission à…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en occupe. Ajouta Remus avec un sourire confiant à son filleul.  
Celui-ci se tourna vers les Londubat.

- Augusta, est-ce que Neville pourra venir avec nous?

- Oui, bien sûr. Cependant, il ne sera pas nécessaire d'aller acheter une baguette. Neville hérite de celle de son père.

Jack vit alors un triste air apparaître sur le visage de son ami qui tenta de le rassurer avec un maigre sourire. Il se doutait bien que son ami aurait voulu avoir sa propre baguette, et non, celle de son père, bien qu'il le respectât énormément.

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement pour Jack, autour d'un gâteau ramené par Remus -ils avaient osé l'oublier lors de la découverte des cadeaux!- discutant tour à tour avec Neville, Augusta, Remus et Dora. Celle-ci leur apprit qu'elle avait été acceptée pour sa formation d'auror, qui débutait dès septembre et qu'elle en avait hâte.

Quelques jours avaient passés, depuis son anniversaire. Jack s'occupait comme il le pouvait en attendant Remus et Neville pour aller au Chemin de Traverse. Le matin, en se levant, il était prêt à commencer une bonne journée avec son parrain et son meilleur ami, mais quand il apprit que ses parents et son héros de frère allaient également là-bas en même temps qu'eux, il se rembrunit. Il n'avait qu'une envie : prévenir Remus d'y aller un autre jour, mais ce serait fléchir devant les allures et caprices de son cher frère. Il n'allait pas lui faire ce plaisir. Il n'allait pas lui céder. Il allait y aller, essayant de ne pas vomir d'avance.

Jack s'imaginait déjà son frère se pavaner avec son père sur le Chemin, affichant qu'il entrait à Poudlard. Il devait déjà vouloir agrandir sa cour d'admirateurs avant d'y entrer. Ridicule. Et dire que sa mère les suivait, ça l'exaspérait. Elle lui avait toujours donné l'impression d'être une femme intelligente, mais le plus temps passait, plus cette idée lui paraissait infondée.

Heureusement que ses parents et son frère étaient déjà partis depuis un moment. Mais Jack s'impatientait de ne pas voir Remus et Neville passer le chercher. Pourtant, il imaginait bien Augusta Londubat dire toutes les précautions à Remus comme s'il ne savait pas s'occuper de Neville. Le lycanthrope en avait déjà eu l'occasion à plusieurs reprises dans le passé. Mais Augusta avait toujours un peu de mal à laisser Neville aller dans un lieu public sans elle. Le jeune Potter se disait qu'elle aurait du mal avec Neville à Poudlard, loin d'elle pendant au moins quatre mois.

Finalement, Jack vit Remus et Neville arriver par la cheminée.  
- Ah ! Vous voilà, enfin !  
- Excuse-nous Jack, mais on ne retrouvait pas Trevor.  
- Et tante Enid n'arrêtait pas de se disputer avec oncle Algie, répétant que ça n'avait jamais été une bonne idée de m'offrir un crapaud.  
- Bon allez, les garçons, on y va ? Pressa Remus. Je crois qu'on t'a assez fait attendre, Jack.

Les deux garçons approuvèrent, et ils se retrouvèrent tous sur le Chemin de Traverse via le réseau de Cheminées. En ce début d'août, il n'y avait pas encore beaucoup de monde, et le trio pourrait mieux profiter de se balader. Et le reste de la famille Potter ne s'était pas encore montrée.

-Bon, alors, on va où en premier ? Demanda Jack.

-Peut-être chercher ta baguette, tu dois être pressé de l'avoir et de savoir comment elle sera. Proposa Neville.

-Oui, c'est vrai, mais tu vas t'ennuyer là-bas ! T'en as déjà une !

-Oh mais je veux y aller, comme ça je connaitrais au moins le magasin.

-Alors, c'est décidé, on va là-bas ! Enchaîna Remus avec entrain, et poussa légèrement les deux garçons pour qu'ils avancent.

-Et au fait, la baguette de ton père est en quoi ? Questionna Jack, curieux.

-En vigne avec un nerf de dragon.

Alors qu'ils entraient dans le petit et étroit magasin, ils entendirent une vieille voix répéter « Alors ça, c'est vraiment étrange… Vraiment très étrange ! ».  
- Qu'est-ce qui est étrange, Mr Ollivander ?

_Oh non !_ Jack soupira, en voyant ses parents et son frère devant lui.

-Et bien, vous devez savoir que je me souviens de chaque sorcier à lequel j'ai vendu une baguette… Et le plus étrange, c'est que j'ai vendu la baguette jumelle de celle-ci au responsable de cette cicatrice.

-C'est-à-dire que si Voldemort ne lui avait pas laissé cette cicatrice, la baguette ne l'aurait peut-être pas choisi ?

Tout le monde se retourna vers Jack, même Ollivander qui hocha la tête.

-Oui, c'est vrai, jeune homme. Si Mr Harry Potter n'avait été la victime de Vous-savez-qui, peut-être qu'une autre baguette l'aurait choisi.

-Une autre baguette plus banale, peut-être. Supposa Jack.

-Oui, c'est possible, jeune homme.

-Cessez d'approuver tout ce qu'il dit, Mr Ollivander, il essaye juste de faire son intéressant. Grogna James.

-Oh vraiment ? Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda Ollivander, visiblement curieux de savoir qui était le jeune garçon.

-Se connaître est un grand mot… Rétorqua Jack. Je suis le frère jumeau de Harry Potter, Mr. Ollivander.

-Oh vraiment ? Vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout.

-Sans blague. Pensa méchamment Jack, lui envoyant un regard noir.

-Venez, venez, approchez. Vous êtes venus pour votre baguette, après tout.

-Je suis curieux de savoir quel genre de baguette banale te choisira. Dit violemment Harry.

Jack s'approcha du vieil homme, tandis que Remus et Neville avançaient doucement. Ils s'étaient fais petits durant l'altercation entre les Potter. Mr Olivander s'approcha du cadet Potter avec un mètre.

-De quelle main tenez-vous la baguette ? Demanda-t-il en faisant les mesures.

-Je suis ambidextre.

-Tss, frimeur. Siffla Harry de manière assez indiscrète.

-Pas de préférence ? Demanda toujours le vieil homme.

-Non.

-Bien. Voyons voir ce qui pourrait vous convenir. Tenez, essayez celle-ci : bois de hêtre avec du ventricule de dragon, de 22,5 cm. Très flexible, agréable à tenir en main.

Jack prit la baguette et l'agita un peu. Rien. Mr Ollivander la lui arracha des mains, et lui en remit une autre, puis une autre, et une autre, et encore d'autres. Jack commençait à se lasser. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il essayait des baguettes, mais cela faisait long. Les Potter s'impatientaient, ainsi que Remus et Neville -qui s'ennuyait. Et des clients entraient dans le magasin, formant déjà une file –et s'extasiant aussi de voir le Survivant « Wahou ! Il est plus beau que ce que je pensais ! ».

-Vous êtes un client difficile comme votre frère, Mr Potter. Avoua Ollivander.

Jack fut furieux à cet instant envers le vieil homme. Comment pouvait-on le comparer à son frère ! Ils ne se ressemblaient aucunement. Il n'était pas son frère, et ça, -presque- tout le monde, ici, le savait. Ses parents, les premiers, à le rabaisser pour valoriser les incroyables et magnifiques qualités du survivant. Rancunier, il prit la baguette que lui tendait son interlocuteur, les yeux sombres brillants d'excitation. Aussitôt en main, un frisson parcourut l'échine du jeune garçon et une gerbe d'étincelles violette et argent jaillit de l'extrémité de la baguette.

-Alors quel genre de baguette banale s'agit-il ? Questionna James, mécontent.

-Elle est en bois de sureau et contient une plume de Phénix, 30,5 cm. Très flexible.

-Du même Phénix que la mienne, Mr Ollivander ? La voix de Harry semblait craintive.

-Non, non. Vous savez, bien qu'il s'agit d'une créature magique rare, il n'existe pas qu'un seul Phénix sur Terre, mais plusieurs…

L'attitude du vieil homme était devenue bien sibylline, et Jack se dit qu'il saurait un jour pourquoi Mr Ollivander employait une telle attitude.

-Allons au magasin de Quidditch, maintenant. Ordonna Harry, entraînant ses parents derrière lui.

Et le cadet Potter fut déçu de voir que ceux-ci partaient sans lui adresser un moindre regard. Puis Jack paya le vieil homme, et laissa de la place aux autres clients.

-Elle est sympa ta baguette, Jack. Lança gaiement Neville, une fois sortie du magasin.

-Ah, tu trouves ? Je vois pas que ce qu'elle a d'exceptionnel. D'ailleurs, j'ai trouvé Ollivander assez étrange.

- Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter. Mr Ollivander avait un visage émerveillé quand la baguette t'a choisi. A la tête de tes parents, il ne s'était pas montré aussi admiratif avec Harry. Lui apprit Remus.

A l'énoncé de cette nouvelle, Jack sourit. Il appréciait toujours quand ses parents et son frère étaient remis à leurs places, malgré lui.  
Ce fut avec soulagement et tranquillité que les deux garçons et le loup-garou continuèrent leurs courses sur le Chemin, ne croisant plus une fois les célébrités Potter –bien qu'ils entendirent des gens admiratifs qui les avaient rencontrés « Oh Merlin, le Survivant m'a salué ! ».

Chez lui, Jack quitta péniblement son meilleur ami et son parrain, ne voulant rester chez lui le reste des vacances. Pourtant, il du se faire à l'idée puisqu'il passa son temps –entre deux visites de Remus- dans sa chambre à lire tous les livres requis pour cette année à Poudlard, pendant que son frère passait son temps à crâner sur son balai devant Weasley, Black & cie…Jack la sentait bien cette année, heureusement qu'il y aura au moins Neville à ses côtés.


End file.
